Invader Sin
by ShadowCat98
Summary: Sin and Ivy are two defects banished from Irk to Earth. This is mainly just insanity and randomness...with no plot so far. My OCs will have no romance with any of Jhonen's character's, only other OCs. There will most likely be ZAGR and DATR. Follows IZ


A/N: YO FELLOW FANFICTIONERS! This is my first posted fan-fiction, so be nice. Constructive criticism welcomed, but flamers are heavily frowned upon. Flamers will be murdered by Nny.

DISCLAIMER OF DOOM: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS! ALL ELSE BELONGS TO THE ALMIGHTY JHONEN VASQUEZ AND WHOEVER ELSE OWNS IT!

QUICK NOTE: Throughout the story, POV may change.

"_Italics_"means that someone is thinking or talking in their head.

"Words" is normal dialogue.

**(Bold)** is an in-the-story author's note.

_**(ITALICS BOLD)**_ at the top is the switch of POV or the change of time and place.

"_Underlined Italics"_ means that it's a head-voice talking (will change for characters with numerous head-voices).

"WORDS!" means someone is shouting.

CHARACTER BIOS

Name: Sin (Macabre)

Age: 130 (Irken years) 13 (Earth years)-onward

Sex/Race: Female/Irken D.O.B (For Earth): 10-31-98

Appearance: (Irken) she is about medium height at the beginning, but because of her defectiveness and after living on Earth, the food and gravity make her about 5'6". She has the usual Irken features, square-curled antennae (curls 2 and 1/2 times and reaches a little past shoulders if downturned) and purple eyes. Her PAK is silver with purple spots.

(Human disguise) Same height. Pale skin, long curled blonde hair that goes a little past mid-back with side bangs that usually cover her right eye, and icy blue eyes. She has a mole under her left eye. Her disguise is caused by a silver bracelet with purple gems around it. (She is in my deviant gallery if you're that curious).

Clothes: Purple female Invader uniform, with knee-high cloven steel-toed boots that have three buckles. Her human disguise changes, but is usually a black and white horizontal striped shirt that goes a little past the hips (slit to the hip on one side) with long fishnet-mesh sleeves, ripped dark skinny jeans, and the same boots.

Personality: I'll be honest, she has mine, and in certain situations, I'm just winging it.

Likes: Her friends, most Earth things (especially pizza), her SIR Ivy, creativity and individuality, and other things.

Dislikes: The way the Irken Empire is run, the Tallests' (she still respects them, but she thinks they're idiots), Earth pollution, child (Smeet) abuse, unwilling physical contact (she'll give hugs of her own free will, but hates being restrained) and a number of other things.

Story: Sin has conquered two planets (one in Operation Impending Doom I and one in Operation Impending Doom II) before becoming sick of how her people were running things, and the stupidity of her leaders. She discovered she was defective when she started experiencing emotions unlike what Irkens' were meant to feel. Sin craved individuality for herself and her SIR, Ivy. The Tallests' eventually found out about her defectiveness and banished her to Earth. Before leaving, however, Ivy was ordered to be deactivated and melted down. Sin managed to save her, but Ivy became defective half the time.

*IVY'S INFORMATION*

Name: Ivy SIR number: 13666 Category: Female unit

Appearance: Typical female SIR design. When she was deactivated, the metal mouth guard thingy was removed so she now has a mouth that looks like it has stitches (one at each corner and one down the middle). When Ivy is in a more controlled mood, her eyes are the typical red. Otherwise, they are bright cat-like green. Her disguise is a black cat. Ivy's disguise is caused by a collar similar to Sin's bracelet.

Personality: Loyal to her mistress, as all SIRs are. She goes from being rational to acting like Gir.

Story: Even before becoming defective, Ivy felt more connected to her mistress than SIRs normally were. Afterwards, their relationship became less like master/minion and more like mother/daughter or sister.

It had only been a week since our return from Nekona, the Neko planet. Who knew a week was long enough for our lives to change so drastically?

But I think I may be getting ahead of myself. I suppose I should first start by saying who we exactly are and events leading to our current situation. I am Invader Sin and my SIR is Ivy. It all started after the celebration of another addition to the Irken Empire. Another self-centered speech given by the Tallests', Red and Purple, barely giving me any credit to the downfall. Not that I really wanted it, though. Oh, there was a time, not too long ago, when I enjoyed what I did. But recently, I've been getting odd sensations in my squeedly-spooch. Regret for causing once great worlds to be enslaved. Hatred toward my own race and my leaders for their stupidity and obsessive need to dominate the Universe. It was absolutely terrifying! Irkens' are not supposed to feel this way. I had Ivy run a full-body scan instead of going to a doctor. The problem was found in my PAK, the second brain and main life-force of Irkens'. I was…am defective. Now, usually when a Irken discovers this fact about themselves, they slip into a depression and turn themselves in to be deactivated. There is no room for imperfection here. But I didn't get depressed, and I didn't turn myself in. I was…happy to be defective, because it meant I was, if just slightly, different from the mindless drones of Irk. I wasn't some soldier that could be replaced, I was a unique individual.

But of course the Tallests' found out about it somehow. Which leads to the current situation of standing in front of their thrones in the Irken palace, waiting for judgment and the inevitable end.

On either side of me there were guards, their claws poised on the triggers of their blasters, ready to apprehend me should I run. Ivy was next to me, standing alert for any command I gave like the loyal little robot she was. I was standing with my arms crossed in front of my chest, waiting for the verdict. There wasn't a trace of humility or regret in my stance. Of course, whatever the decision, Ivy and I will just make a mad dash to the Voot I prepared earlier for an escape. What made you think I would just allow us to be destroyed?

Red and Purple were arguing quietly amongst themselves about whatever decision they were going to make. This seemed to go on forever, though I knew it was only a few minutes, before they turned their attention to us.

"After careful consideration, we've decided that you will not be deactivated," Red said.

"Thank you, my Tallest," I replied. I relaxed a little bit, nothing like hearing you're not going to die to relieve some stress.

"Instead, you will be banished. To Planet Earth to be specific," Purple continued, talking around a mouthful of curly fries. I tried not to laugh about it, but cracked a small smile. I may hate them, but their behavior was amusing sometimes.

"Earth?" I raised a would-be eyebrow.

"Yes. You recall at the Great Assigning, the fake mission we gave Zim?" Red questioned. I nodded to show my recognition. Who could forget _that_ day?

"Well, as it turns out, he actually found a planet. Earth. Purple and I have kept up with the charade since. You are under strict orders NOT to reveal the truth to Zim about his 'mission'."

_"That's laughable, Red. Banish me but order me not to tell the truth to a fellow banishee _**(Shut up). **_I was under the impression banishment meant you didn't take orders anymore. Guess not."_

I felt sorry for the short Irken. So loyal, yet used as a sick joke to the rest of his race, without knowing it. I shouldn't be one to judge people's humor, my idea of a good laugh is shooting a downed man in the knee repeatedly then stomping on it** (I got this from the episode "To Eris, Human!" of Titan Maximum)**, but C'MON!

I held back the urge to sneer at their sick humor, but my lip curled in disgust. "Yes, my Tallest."

"That will be all. You have twenty-four hours to leave Irk before you are hunted down," Red waved his hand in dismissal. I bowed in respect to the two leaders before moving to leave.

Ivy and I were halfway out of the room when Red made his next statement. One that made my blood boil.

"Guards, dispose of Invader Sin's SIR."

"WHAT!" I turned back to face my leaders. The guards that were previously surrounding me grabbed Ivy and restrained her. I swear I saw tears coming from her wide robotic eyes.

"Mistress!" That was the last I heard from her as they left the room.

"What on IRK do you think you're doing!" I screamed at Red. I tried to run after Ivy, but the remaining guards caught me by the arms. I thrashed about wildly in their bruising grip. I did NOT like physical contact!

"The SIRs of all banished or deactivated Irken Invaders are taken to be deactivated themselves and their parts melted down for more advanced models," Red explained coldly.

The only thing to escape me in reply was a scream to put all Slaughtering Rat People to shame.

"Guards, please see to it that Invader Sin makes it out."

I was dragged out of the throne room, kicking and screaming.

Before the grand doors shut, I saw the saddened look on Purple's face as he threw a bag of doughnuts (still pretty full) in a random direction. It was then attacked by random staff. I also saw the cruel grin plastered on Red's face. But as the doors closed, through a crack I could see his face fall in sorrow. It had to have been a trick. Yes, my eyes were playing tricks on me in my moment of blinding fury.

Three thoughts raced through my mind the rest of the night in a mantra when I was thrown out of the palace's front door:

1) I had to rescue Ivy.

2) I needed to get more supplies, steal if needed.

3) I HATED my leader in red…

_**(LATER THAT NIGHT-ROBOT DISPOSAL FACILITY…)**_

I was currently shimmying my way through an air duct of the RDF **(To long a name…)**. My Voot was stored nearby, even more loaded down with the supplies I had 'acquired'.

Among those things were holo-maps of the buildings in the city. I had memorized the map of the building I was currently in to the last detail. And if the records I hacked into were kept up to date (like they're supposed to be), Ivy would be the only one deactivated tonight.

"_She should be right…in…there!"_

I came to a stop above the room. I could see down into it through the vent grate.

Ivy was on a steel operating table. Wires were coming out of her open chest and head and lead to a computer. Two male Irken scientists were milling about around her. I'd have to wait until they left to rescue her.

Lucky for me, I only had to wait a few minutes.

"The other half of this should take care of itself," one with gray eyes said. "Wanna go to Food-Courtia?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" the one with blue eyes replied.

They exited the room and I waited for the sound of their footsteps to die away down the hall. When I was sure they were gone, I removed the grate and fell silently to the floor in a crouching position** (She aced that Batman pose!)**.

I quickly righted myself and got to work freeing Ivy. I carefully removed the wires from her and released her from the restraints.

I picked up her lifeless body and glanced at the computer the wires led to. It looks like they were copying all the information she had gathered on our missions. Then they would have most likely deleted her memory and chucked her in a scrapheap.

"_It's a good thing I arrived when I did then." _Just for laughs, I deleted all of the information in the computer.

Now, the escape plan was to go back through the vents and flee Irk like nothing happened. Well, that's how it was _supposed _to happen.

I was about to use the operating table to boost myself back into the vent when the room was flooded with flashing red lights and blaring alarms.

"**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"**

I let out a string of Irken profanities. What was my back-up plan if something like this happened? Oh, yeah…I DON'T HAVE A BACK-UP PLAN!

"Time to improvise!" Good thing I'd thought to bring a blaster.

I situated Ivy to lay in my left arm and wielded the blaster with the remaining arm. When I was ready, I crashed through the door and extended the spider-legs from my PAK and ran.

We didn't run into any guards in the first few hallways. I was beginning to hope we would make it out undetected. I turned the final corner to the exit, when those hopes were brutally murdered.

In front of me was a small army of guards and even a few scientists. All wielded their own blasters, all aiming at me. I cursed again under my breath.

One of the guards in the front row, the commander no doubt, started shouting a warning at me. "Don't make this difficult! Come quietly and we'll go easy on you!"

I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I decided to have some fun with them. After all, I may die tonight.

I assumed a mock thoughtful pose, putting my index claw on my bottom lip and being careful of the blaster clutched in the same hand. My eyes went up to the ceiling to complete the look, but I kept the others in sight in case someone decided to go rogue and shoot me while I looked distracted.

"Hmmm…continue escaping by having a shoot-out and possibly getting killed, or surrender, allow Ivy to be melted down, and either rot in prison or be put to death? Oh, decisions, decisions."

The commander was getting irritated by my slow response.

"_Let's put an end to his misery,_" a dark voice chuckled. I looked around me to see if there was some sort of ally. There was no one but me, a currently immobile Ivy, and the swarm blocking the exit. I shook it off to question later and got back to the situation at hand.

"I think I'll go with the former option," I smirked sadistically at him before shooting him in the chest, killing him instantly.

Pandemonium broke out then. The others shot at me, I shot at them, and dodged getting blasted. I laid Ivy down in a protected corner so I could maneuver easier.

Before long, bodies littered the floor. Most were dead already, but there were a few struggling for their last breath. It was now just me against three other remaining Irkens, two scientists (who obviously weren't suited for battle) and one guard.

My determined glare morphed into an evil smirk. I guided my aim of fire over each of them slowly, wondering which to kill first. The guard stood his ground with a steely glare, while the scientists shook in their boots.

"_Eenie, meenie, minie, moe. Who should be the first to go?_"

I stopped on the guard. It was logical that he would be the only one to actually fight back. The other two looked like scared, shaking smeets again.

We stood there with our weapons trained on each other for a couple minutes, unblinking. I finally pulled the trigger back and waited for the blast that would end him. But it never came.

I looked at the weapon curiously, a little frustrated. I squeezed the trigger a few more times, banged it on my palm, and a number of other things to get it to work.

"Out of ammo!" I sighed furiously, throwing the unusable thing behind me where it landed next to Ivy.

The expressionless guard gave me a spin chilling smirk, showing off razor sharp teeth.

"With all the trouble you've caused here tonight, you'll be put to death immediately," he stated. He readied his gun on my head; the suspense was building. **(HA! NOT!)**

"I should just kill you know and save the Tallests' the trouble."

"Finish it, then," I glared at him. I knew when I was defeated. I knew I would die, I knew Ivy would be tossed in a scrap-heap to be melted down. I only regretted two things: not being able to save us and not being able to say good-bye to my comrade, Ryu.

The guard's smirk grew wider. He brought the trigger back…

And got the same result I did. I didn't pass up the golden opportunity.

"Wha-," I smirked sadistically as one of my PAK legs stabbed through his middle, making a sickening squishy sound. It went all the way through his body, squeedly-spooch and all, and came out his back. Dark green blood splattered my face when he coughed.

He gave me a frightened look, his magenta eyes were already glazing over from his inevitable death.

I retracted the leg and went to pick Ivy back up and retrieve the useless blaster. Then I remembered the remaining scientists and turned around.

Their blasters lay discarded on the floor and they were holding each other tight from their terror.

"Boo." They let out high-pitched screams and ran out the door.

I resumed what I had been doing, holding Ivy as I had done before and slipping the blaster back in its holster.

I looked around at the carnage in the hall. Dark green blood was splattered everywhere, bodies littered the floor, still smoking holes from missed shots in the walls and ceiling.

"What a mess," I sighed. I kicked limbs out of my way and exited the building. I ran as quick as I could to the Voot and hopped inside. I didn't waste any more precious time and high-tailed it off the planet.

When we were a safe enough distance away, I activated the auto-pilot and headed to the back of the ship to get started on reactivating Ivy.

_**(SOME TIME LATER…)**_

I looked at the parts spread before me worriedly. Ivy was laid on a small operating table nearby.

"All the crucial parts are here. She still has the power core, the guidance system, the obedience chip, the memory drive. What in Irk's name happened to the artificial intelligence chip!"

Said chip was only half there. I had no idea what happened to the other half or what would happen without it. And I didn't have any spare artificial intelligence technology.

I sighed and got to work fixing Ivy anyway. Hopefully the damage wouldn't be too bad.

I noticed for the first time that her mouth guard had been removed. It now looked like she had an actual mouth with three stitches, one at each corner and one down the middle.

"Huh. Wonder what happened to it?" I shook off the unnecessary thought. It was only missing extra metal, there was no need for it other than as an accessary that all SIRs had.

I finished placing the pieces where they belonged and rebooted Ivy.

Her blank eyes and other colored parts flashed on, but not the red they were supposed to be. They were bright green instead.

Ivy faced me and smiled. "MISTRESS!" she yelled and then jumped on my head, hugging it tightly.

"Ivy! What are you doing?"

"Huggin' your head!" she squealed in delight.

"Why?"

"Because I misseded you! That building was scary."

I couldn't help but smile at her behavior. She was like an excited smeet! It was adorable.

"I missed you, too, Ivy."

I walked us back to the front of the ship, Ivy still on my head.

"Where are we goin'?"

"Earth."

End A/N: And there you have it. The end of chapter one. I freaking hate doing introductory chapters, but the next few are going to be introducing IZ and JTHM characters, and how Sin and Ivy settle into life on Earth. Gods, help us all.

I'm holding the next chapter hostage. One review is all I ask for ransom. Just one little, "Hey, nice, update," or anything of the sort. I DEMAND FEEDBACK!

*cough* Heh, heh…OK, I'm done.

XD

Shadow


End file.
